Dark Gem
by Musa Magix
Summary: Musa has been feeling like there is darkness inside her that she can't control. She doesn't know what's going on! Neither do the others. What's going to happen?
1. Default Chapter

Dark Gem Chapter 1

Musa walked into the dark room. A cold wind blew around her and her face had a frown. Lately she had been seeing the world in a new light. She hated everything and wanted to destroy things so that it would be better for her. "Fuck everything!" she screamed and then broke a hole in the wall with her fist.  
The other winx girls came in the room. They were laughing and giggling and didn't notice anything about Musa. "Hi Musa," Bloom said when she noticed her.  
"FUCK YOU BLOOM!" Musa screamed. She attacked Bloom and tried to bite her skin off.  
"Musa! What is wrong with you!" everyone yelled.  
"I am now darkness and I want to destroy you all." Musa said.  
"That is not logical. Fairies are never part of darkness, only light." Tecna said.  
"I'm not like all of you! There is a darkness inside me I can't control!" Musa yelled and she held her head. They couldn't understand what was going on with her. Not even she could understand what was happening!  
Everyone looked shocked. Except for Stella. She just smiled. "You're just being silly Musa. There is no darkness anywhere here"  
"I am not being SILLY!" Musa said. She punched Stella right in the face. She wanted to destroy the pretty face that Stella loved so much. She would tear it to pieces. "You are just a fucking SLUT!" Musa screamed at Stella.  
Stella cried and cried. The other girls pushed Musa away and then went to hug Stella. "You're all bitches. I'm leaving and don't expect me ever to come back." Musa said.

To be continued 


	2. 2

Dark Gem Chapter 2

Musa floated to the edge of a dark forest. Her eyes were dark like she had never been before. Musa was trying to think and remember why she was there but couldn't. "I am a minion of darkness. I can't help it!" Musa cried. Then she remembered biting Bloom and punching Stella. "They're my friends, so why did I do that?" Musa cried.  
There was laughing. Musa looked up and saw the senior witches. "What is wrong dumb little fairy"  
"It's none of your buisness!" Musa yelled. She was surprised even though the senior witches made her so angry she did not feel the darkness. She felt like she had been before. The senior witches were as nasty as usual and kept saying how they were going to hurt her and how dumb she was but Musa was just happy the darkness was gone. Did it go to the witches, whatever it was? Musa didn't care as long as it was gone from her. She would never try to hurt her friends again! She would go back and tell then what happened. They were great friends, Musa knew they would understand and help her.  
But then the darkness came again. It was just a shadow like a cloud went over the sun. Nothing had changed then just that the darkness inside Musa was there where it had left.  
"Just try to escape! We'll kick your ass far to help you!" Icy said.  
"Shut the fuck up"  
"What did you say?" Stormy said with anger.  
"I said shut the FUCK UP! FUCKERS!" Musa screamed. She screamed more without words. The witches didn't know what was going on. Musa charged at the witches. They dodged her and screamed. She started to rip up everything everywhere. Trees would get torn to shreads. Musa wanted to tear up the witches just as much.  
"You crazy fairy!" Icy said.  
Musa stopped the rampage and screamed in a rage. She screamed and screamed at the sky. Everything started to blur.  
When Musa woke up couldn't move. She didn't know what happened. She could just see a white wall. "Hello? Hello?" Musa said very loudly as she tried to move.  
"Musa!" someone said.

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Gem Chapter 3 

"Musa!" Stella yelled and went to her friend. "We've all been waiting for you! You've been asleep for days"  
"What happened?" Musa asked.  
"Musa's awake!" Bloom said happily.  
"We're very happy to see that you're conscious again." Tecna said.  
"It's only been a few days without you Musa, but we still missed you." Flora said.  
Musa looked around and smiled seeing all of her friends. She tried to go to hug them but then remembered she couldn't move. She looked. There was a single pink ribbon tied to her wrist. There was another one on her other wrist. Musa did not smile any more. She knew what they were for and she also remembered some of what happened. She had attacked her friends and then the senior witches. Where was the darkness? It wasn't there right now. But Musa couldn't remember what happened to those witches or why she was here.  
Musa looked at her friends. She could ask them. But their smiles were at least a little fake. They might really be happy to see her, but they still didn't trust her. So she couldn't trust them either.  
"So Musa, what happened when you went out of Alfea?" Stella asked. She was trying to be sly to interrogate her.  
Musa didn't know all of what happened to her and what she did know she didn't know why it happened. Stella herself had laughed when Musa tried to explain the darkness. Musa did not what to be made a fool of again. "Nothing! Nothing happened!" she shouted.  
"Well, um, we'll just give you a little time to get used to being awake again." Bloom said. They tried to be subtle about it, but it was obvious they had run away, scared of Musa.  
Musa cried. She couldn't move her arms so she couldn't wipe her tears she just cried. She couldn't even trust herself, she thought, so how could she expect even her friends to trust her.  
"Musa." someone whispered. Musa looked up and saw Mirta looking at her. "Don't cry, Musa. I know what you're going through"  
"You have no idea." Musa said.  
"Yes, I do." Mirta said. She untied the ribbons from Musa's wrists and Musa could move again.  
Musa wiped her tears and stopped crying. "How could you know? And what happened to me anyway"  
"Um, it's kind of hard to explain. When I heard the story Icy, Darcy, and Stormy told after they brought you here"  
"What? Why would they bring me here? Where is here"  
"This is the building for demon possession. They brought you here to get you away from them, I guess. But what's wrong with you, it isn't a normal possession. It can't be expelled, ever "How would you know!" Musa shouted. This darkness sometimes controlled her, but there had to be some way to get rid of it. If it was just a demon possession, she could get rid of it easily.  
"I know all about it because I have the same thing inside me, Musa"  
"I don't anything about what you're talking about, Mirta, but what's wrong with me is totally different"  
"No, it's not. I've felt the darkness from you a long time, but I thought I was wrong. You're royalty, aren't you"  
"What? What do you mean by darkness"  
"It's not always there. But when it is, it wraps around my heart, my mind, and even"  
"That's enough! I don't want to hear anymore!" Musa yelled. She ran away, as if she could run away from the darkness and it would never return. She ran out of the room, down the halls, until she found a window that would open. She jumped out of the window, then used her winx to fly away.  
"Musa!" Musa's four best friends all shouted as they saw her. She was gone before they could reach her.  
"How did she get out?" Stella asked.  
"Musa! Wait! You need to hear about this!" Mirta shouted out the window.  
"You let her out!" Stella exclaimed.  
"I did, but you have to understand why." Mirta said.  
"I understand that it was a very foolish thing for you to do, Mirta. We will have to report you for this." Tecna said.  
"Guys, let's just see if we can get Musa back ourselves!" Bloom shouted.  
"Bloom's right." Flora said.  
"Let's go!" Stella said.

To be continued


End file.
